Van or van-type vehicles may include a selectively openable door, which is slidably mounted with respect to a body of the vehicle. The door is typically mounted on tracks by which the door slides rearward to permit access to the interior of the vehicle. The clearance between the door and the body as the door slides from a closed to an open position is often minimized to reduce the space required to open the door. Therefore, it may be difficult to provide a fixed armrest mounted on the door due to the possibility of interference with the body as the door is moved to the open position.